dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Worm Hole
Normal= |-| Sick= A Worm Hole is a living tunnel, which warps the player to a different area of the map. Worm Holes appear as a mouth in the ground, and will open when approached by the player. When the option ‘Jump’ is selected, the character will leap inside to be spit out the other end after a brief delay. There are multiple Worm Holes in most worlds and they always connect the same two places on the map. Often they will end in two completely different areas with different resources, such as a Forest (with lots of Trees) and a Savanna (with lots of Grass). Traveling through a Worm Hole costs 15 . Sanity can be quickly drained by repeatedly jumping into them. Chester and other followers will follow the player through Worm Holes. Tradable items, such as Food, Gravedigger Items, and Wooden Thing components can be dropped into a Worm Hole to be spit out at the other end. Sick Worm Hole A Sick Worm Hole is a dying Worm Hole found in the "Two Worlds" chapter of Adventure Mode. Sick Worm Holes can only be used for one-way travel, after which their "exit" shrivels up and dies. They look similar to their healthy counterparts, but their "skin" and mouth have a yellowish/greenish tint, instead of being brown; the color of a normal Worm Hole. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC, Worm Holes do not exist. However, the Electric Isosceles acts in a similar manner. In the Hamlet DLC, Worm Holes are used to connect unreachable islands. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, items that are not tradable can be dropped into a Worm Hole as well. Tips * Worm Holes can be used to escape dangerous enemies, such as Deerclops, Hounds, or MacTusk, but they will be waiting at the Worm Hole when it is used to return. This can be a good way to temporarily escape tough mobs when unprepared to deal with them at the moment. ** Worm Hole camps can be built, in order to have a backup base, with Fire Pits, Science Machines, and other structures on both sides, in case tough enemies show up. ** The player should check both entrances before seasons such as Winter in case stationary monsters show up, such as MacTusk or Tallbirds, and prepare to battle them as soon the player emerges from the Worm Hole. * Building a settlement next to a Worm Hole offers quick travel to another biome/area. * It's a good idea to note the positions and links between Worm Holes, to avoid confusion/wasted time. A good way to do this is by building Structures, dropping items or planting Plants of the same type and have Map icons close to two linked Wormholes. * A Worm Hole can be used as a way to move items without worrying about inventory slots and Sanity loss. * Jumping through a pair of wormholes can allow a player to quickly become Insane. Trivia * The Sick Worm Hole was added in the Doorway To Adventure update. * Wickerbottom refers to the Worm Hole as "Megadrilacea Oraduos". Megadrilacea is an order of earthworms, and oraduos means two mouths or openings. * A Worm Hole spawned via DebugSpawn will only open its mouth when the character walks away from it and can only be examined, unless done as described in the Console page. * A Worm Hole makes breathing noises when its "mouth" is open. * Removing one side of a Wormhole will crash the game upon traveling via the other side. * The name "Worm Hole" is a pun, referencing the concept of a hypothetical connection between two points in distant space-time, or in other words; an opening that allows traveling between two places almost instantly. Bugs * Sometimes Worm Holes can spawn in Caves, though they can't be used. * Rarely, Worm Holes can spawn on water. If the player goes through the wormhole that sends it to this wormhole on the water, the player will be able to walk on water, and they can't go back on the land unless they go back into the wormhole. * Jumping into a Worm Hole and then interrupting the action by either clicking away, changing equipment, or being attacked will make a sound as if the player jumped into the Worm Hole. The player is not teleported and no Sanity is lost. * If a character jumps into a Worm Holes and gets killed simultaneously, they will appear on the other side of the Wormhole with the box saying "You are dead!", but they will still be able to move around and are invincible. They won't be able to interact with anything but the "You are dead!" box and they can still move without the mouse. Time still moves and if playing as Willow she can still set fires with low sanity. Nothing will attack the player character, including Charlie. Performing this glitch has to be frame perfect. * Sometimes Worm Holes can spawn in Hamlet Worlds, Jumping on them will crash the game, and the Worm Hole will dissapear after resetting. Gallery Wilson next to an open Worm Hole.png|An open Worm Hole, ready for the player to jump in. UnderGround Wormhole.PNG|A closed Worm Hole. Wilson jumping into Worm Hole.png|Wilson jumping into a Worm Hole, temporarily losing his hat (and some hair). Worm Hole map icon.png|The Worm Hole icon on the Map. Dying Wormhole.png|A Sick Worm Hole dying. Dead Wormhole.png|A dead Sick Worm Hole. Wormhole.png|Open worm hole. Worm Hole Eating.png|Worm hole closing. Sick Wormhole.png|Sick worm hole closing. Sick_Worm_Hole_Open.png|Sick worm hole open. Progress!.jpg|Worm Hole as seen in the poster for the Progress! update. Category:Sanity Loss Category:Adventure Mode Category:Indestructible Object Category:Non-Flammable Category:Structures Category:Non-Renewable Category:Mobs Category:Portal